meet_samuelfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Home Is Where the Work Is
(Home is where... We work?) Starring: Waffles Sanna Featuring: Berty Hoggie Maker Lola Stevie Plot: Waffles has just finished a new house for Sanna. Sanna thanks him but the house crumbles unexpectdely. Waffles thinks of an idea I realizes it. He hires Sanna, Berty, Lola, Hoggie, Maker, and Stevie (Ah k, even Maker? Maker? The? Monkey? Isn't...? Isn't he? Going to screw it up? Well maybe not screw it up but ah well nvm...) to help building the house. Every goes to work. Hoggie is passing the logs to stevie inorder to have them shreded into planks. However Hoggie goes too fast and pushes Stevie into the woodchipper, slicing him to pieces. (But Berty messed up the map, should we do this since Berty... Shut up me XD) Berty watches Maker do a invisible stair routine and applauds. Lola is fixing pipes together when a germ splats on her and due to her OCD starts to panic she tells Berty to briefly help her fix the pipes while trying to clean the stain. Berty being a bit clueless. ends up connecting the water pipes with eletric pipes. Everyone walks to the finished house but as Sanna trys to exit the house she finds a brick wall blocking it. The other gang start looking around to find the exit each finding a flaw in the house. Sanna ends up opening another door and starts falling to her death. Maker gets tired and shows Berty the invisible stair routine. However he falls and Berty appluads and walks around to find a exit. However we see the Monkey fell down and broke his back and limbs. At the bottom of the staircase, Berty walks by as Sannas' now mutilated body reaches the bottom, immediately splitting upon stopping. He runs upstairs and sees the bedroom he pushes it back up and opens a dutch door which decapitates Hoggie in the head. He looks down the grate and sees Lola and waves hello to her. However, the bed pushed up earlier falls down and crushes Berty. His remains fall on Lola and she panics. (Is remains? Remains to be Seen? XD) She runs to the bathroom to wash herself. However because of Berty earlier connected the water pipes with electrical pipes, she is electrocuted. Waffles has just opened so many doors he pulls off a frustrated look when he sees one last door he walks back and charges with his hard head pushing the door so hard it bursts open. Waffles is relived to be out side only to step on a plank with a nail (With Stevies reamins attached to it) piercing his eye and killing him. Moral: "Charity begins at home" Deaths: 1.Stevie is shreded in a woodchipper 2. Maker breaks his back and limbs 3. Sanna is cut in half as she slides down a staircase with nails poking out of it. 4. Hoggie was decapitated by a dutch door opened by Berty 5. Berty is crushed by a bed (5_5) 6. Lola is electrocuted 7. Waffles was hit in the eye by a nail. (4 Sure, 4 sure that this is the only time i have the full plot stuck together uh AND doing full story...) Category:Blog posts